LUCKY TWIST
by The movie I am watching
Summary: When Hermione finds out that Ron has cheated on her with Lavender,  SHE WANTS REVENGE  What will she get?
1. Chapter 1

Unlucky Twist

I'm in the library. Reading _Hogwarts, a history _once again. I filed in the information that I had forgotten.

Ron, unusually, was in the library, Lavender opposite him.

"So, what you been doing?" Ron said. Lavender cocked her eyebrow. I kept looking.

"Oh right." Lavender said, taking a pause. "I've been mostly in the library." Lavender said.

"I like a girl that can work hard." Ron said. I opened my mouth wide, _I can work hard…_

"And I like a red headed _sexy_ man." Lavender whispered back. Ron laughed. I gapped, as I got up, I glanced backwards, as they put there hands together. I ran to the girls room, ready to cry, that my boyfriend might be cheating on me.

I went into the bathroom, in the girls dorm, next to my bed, I heard breathing, 2 people breathing. I looked up from the door. Ron and Lavender snogging. I gasped for air. Shocked, and unhappy. I felt tears down of my run down my cheek, still silent to what happens next.

Ron cupped Lavender's breasts. I gasped, crying silently.

I crawled quietly out of the room, not wanting to see any more. The only thing I wanted was revenge.

I saw Harry.

REVENGE IS MINE!

…

Do you like it…?

Please review….

It's a bit short.

Love,

TJ l 121.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Twist

I knew it was bad, wanting to toy with someone for revenge. I came up to Harry.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hey, Baby." I replied, my voice low and deep.

"Oh, um –" Harry paused. "Um – er, why did you call be baby?" He asked.

"Because I want you." I said pulling his top. Harry tried to get away, but I kissed him. Ron came out of the Girls dorm, watching us. Ginny wasn't in the common room. I pulled back.

"Um – why?" He asked. I smiled.

"For you." I lied. I fake smiled. My eyes deep.

"No." Harry said. Ron was watching, in desperation that Harry would let me go.

"Baby, loosen up the hinges. Or tighten up the screws." I said, my eye's rolling to his penis. "Don't leave me hanging." I said. Harry looked at the people in the common room.

"I won't." He said, going in for a kiss. Ron frowned. His desperation had gone from him, as he knew it had already turned into dust. I kissed Harry, toying with his realationship with Ginny, and toying with us as friends. I pulled back, knowing it had been done. Ron ran into the boy's dorm, crying his eyes out.

LIKE A BABY

After what he'd done, I think he should be saying sorry. I walked away as Ginny came back in.

"Hey baby." Ginny said.

"Hi." Harry replied guiltily. I knew he regretted kissing me, but I didn't.

REVENGE IS SWEET

…

Do you like it…?

I know it's short…

Please review…

Love,

TJ l 121

…


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's Point of view…

I cried in my room. _What if Hermione did see me and Lavender? What have I done? _Tears ran down of my cheek, as it hit the ground. I knew me and Hermione's relationship was in battle. I still loved her. But then … _Why was I kissing Lavender?_

I had to get …

REVENGE…

Who with :)

Luna

Pansy

Ginny

Angelina

Lavender wasn't an option.

I had to choose. All I wanted to most, is too squash Hermione's pride. I had to get rid of it. She was kissing my best friend, kissing my little sisters boyfriend. And worst, cheating on me. I guess I had cheated on her. So we were even, but I still had to get rid of this ache inside of me. She cheated on me. She could have chosen to sort things out. Confront up about what she saw.

My decision… :)

Luna.

I ran out of the boy's dorm. I walked to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Password?" The person in the picture asked. Luna walked out.

"Oh, hello Ron." Luna said, in her usual dreamy voice.

"Um – hey." I said nervous, but trying to hide it, and sound cool.

"Oh, I was just going to the library." Luna said again, blinking for the first time.

"With me." I said, trying to sound cool once again.

"That's kind." Luna said walking past of me, expecting me to walk with her. "Come on." She said. I grabbed her and kissed her.

"That's for you." I said. Luna smiled, in a mixture of surprised and happy. I saw Hermione, walking up to the library. I kissed Luna again. Hermione watched, crying, but trying to hide it. She looked away and run up the stairs quicker.

"Is she mad?" Luna questioned.

"No, just happy." I said.

"I'm not very convinced." She said.

"Well, don't you believe me." I said.

"No." Luna said. I walked off. I smiled. Hermione was ticked off.

NOW IT'LL BE WAR

REVENGE IS SWEET!

…

Do you like it?...

Please review…

TJ l 121

…


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean's P.O.V_

"Hey." I yelled, as Hermione approached me. She had wet eyes. I gave her a are-you-okay look.

"Oh – um…" Hermione took a pause. "Baby." She said. Her voice was deep and low, and never the more sexier.

"Baby." I replied, trying to sound just as sexy. She grabbed my shirt. I tumbled into her arms. Ron came in the library, he seemed to be looking at Hermione.

"Kiss me." Hermione whispered in my ear. I hesitated before demanding.

I kissed Hermione's lips… The were cold but essential. I didn't think she was feeling passion, but I tried hard to put it in. She opened her mouth, I used it as an advantage to pock my tongue in her mouth. Hermione let a yelp; I covered it up as I played with her tongue.

Ron left.

Hermione let go of me.

"Thanks." She said as she left.

"What? That's it?" I asked.

_Hermione's P.O.V…_

IF HE WANTS WAR…

HE'S GOING TO GET IT…

Do you like it?

Please review…?

And I know its short…

Love,

TJ l 121


	5. Chapter 5

_Ron's P.O.V_

_Should I keep going? Or should I end it… _But… There is still more people to toy with…

It had been a long and gruesome day. I lay on my bed.

To fall asleep…

I woke up, on Sunday. I got up immediately. I needed to plan today's knuckle sandwich, because it was going to get ugly.

I walked out of the boy's dorm, dressed. I was wearing my black baggy jeans, and a red top, a hamy down from Fred and George. I scanned the crowd in the common room.

There's the bushy brown haired -know-it-all- I'd been looking for. I pushed Dean and Harry out of the way, the one's Hermione had took over, to get to me.

"Hey." I said coldly. Hermione avoided my eyes.

"Look – Hermione started. I punched her in the face. Hermione fell on the ground.

"Why?" She fell unconscious. I walked away, everyone starring. Rumours started to form. Fred and George were the influence really. I was in the boy's dorm.

I'D TOLD YOU TODAY WAS GOING TO GET UGLY!...

Do you like it…?

Please Review…

Love,

TJ l 121…


	6. Chapter 6

_Ron's P.O.V…_

I struggled to get out of the library.

WHAT? CAN'T WE JUST END IT…

I got into the common room. It did feel good punching her, maybe I could try that again, though

REVENGE IS SWEET…!

I sat on the couch, the fire a light. It was only afternoon, and I had to get revenge…

PUNCHING IS SWEET!

Hermione walked into the common room. Every one looked at her. Hermione looked nervously as she sat on the seat that I had got off from. I was sitting at the table, staring at Hermione, my eyes rolled down to her bossomers. I gulped, as she looked at me, which I pretended to be looking at the fire beside her perfect bossomers. Her eyes rolled down to my penis, and I pretended not to notice. Her eyes were widened. All I wanted t o do was kiss her. But I was better off kissing Lavender. Hermione glanced away. Dean was next to her, she kissed him. I gulped again. She was trying to pretend she didn't like me, but I could see right through her brain, she still wanted to date me.

She couldn't hide it. I wanted to punch her for hiding it, why can't she admit it.

I carfully walked over to her. My fists cletched, her looking away.

_One, two, three…_

I punched her in the opposite eye than before. I walked away.

PUNCHING IS SWEET…!

Do you like it…?

Please review…

Love,

TJ l 121

…


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione's point of view…_

"OW." I said, as Ron walked away. I covered my sore eye. Ron's pant's were broken, so I saw his boxers. That satifyed me, but my hunger was to kiss him or get

REVENGE…!

Kissing him seemed more good…

You're on.

I had to get close to him, with out him punching me.

IMPOSSIBLE…!

Ron was in the boy's dorm, and it will probably just be impossible to get him out. I should use Harry.

"Harry." I yelled. Harry turned around and walked to me.

"UM?" Harry asked.

"Can you get Ron out of the boy's dorm?" I asked.

"Sure." Harry replied. Harry made a walk over to the boy's dorm.

"Oh and…" I took a pause. Harry faced me. "Say Ginny wants to talk to him." I said. Harry nodded…

_5 minutes later…_

Ron came out of the boy's dorm, following Harry. Ron sighed as he saw me. I walked up to him…

I jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"How could I ever have kissed someone's lips, that's not yours?" I asked.

I kissed his lips, soft and creamy, not usually like Ron's. No I was kissing Harry.

"Oh." I said as I jumped into Ron's arms, I think.

"How could I have ever kissed someone's lips, that's not yours." I said. Ron frowned.

I was kissing Dean.

I jumped into Ron's arms, for sure, as I saw a sexy red headed man infront of me. I sighed in relief, as I kissed him.

No I was kissing George.

I jumped into Ron's arms. Ron played with my brown bushy hair.

"How could have I ever kissed someone''s lips, that's not yours." Ron said. I laughed as I kissed his lips… He had rough lips, but I didn't care, I was in his arms…

And I had made a scene.

"I love you Ron." I whispered in his ear…

…

Last chapter…

Please review…

Love,

TJ l 121…


End file.
